All it took was a good friend,
by I.suck.at.summarys
Summary: Ron calles Hermione a bookworm, and she runns away with tears. What will the rest of the Griffindors do to bring them back together? Seamus and Parvati talks to the couple, and .. well, read and you'll see! ;
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Ron's P.O.V.**

"Hermione, please wait!" I yelled as Hermione ran out of the common room with tears in her eyes. I didn't care that Lavender screamed "Ronny-Ponny?!" after me, all I could think of was Hermione…  
"C'mon Ron, let's go over here and talk a bit, all right?" Parvati said, dragging me away from the portrait hole, and away from Hermione.  
"Let go, Patil! I need to go after her!" I said madly, struggling to break free from her arms. _Man this girl is strong!_ I thought, _She would be an excellent Quidditch-player!_  
"Ron, she needs some space." She said calmly, still holding me back.  
"And how do you know that? She needs a friend!" I shouted, struggling even harder, but Parvati stood like stone.  
"A friend already went after her, no need to worry. But, we need to talk. C'mon." She said, dragging me away from the common room, and up to the toilets. She pushed me in, and locked the door behind us.  
"Ron, listen to me you selfish little git!" She shouted, pointing a finger at my chest. "I don't care why you said that horrible things, but it's not OK!"  
"I – I don't know w-what you're talking about…?" I said,  
"Oh, right! Well, let me explain it to you then! You sat in the sofa with Lavender, and then Hermione walked by, sending you and Lavender a glare. Then Lavender ask you that stupid question… How could she? Anyway, she asked you why you aren't going out with "miss-I-know-it-all", and then you actually answer her, looking deep into Hermione's eyes-""I did not look her deep in the eyes…!" I interrupted, but when she narrowed her eyes at me, I went quiet.  
"Right. You did, and no more interrupting, or else, I am quite talented in boxing…"  
I looked at her in terror, and she just laughed.  
"No, I'm just kidding! I wouldn't punch you. Anyway, You answered Lavender with a "Well, first of all, she is a know-it-all. Second of all, I love –" and then she, Hermione, ran of, and you raced after her, and I stopped you, and I dragged you in here-"  
"I know. But you don't get it. I was going to tell her that I love her!"  
Parvati's eyes went wide.  
"You love Lavender?!"  
I stared at her in shock.  
"What? Of course not! I love Hermione!" I said, as it was the easiest thing in the world,  
"You lo- You love- . You- . Are you sure?" She said, smiling wildly at me,  
"Yes. I'm sure that I'm madly in love with Hermione. And I was going to tell her that! I said, "First of all, she is a know-it-all. Second of all, I love her for that. I love her, and I want her to someday be a Hermione Weasley." That's why I looked her deep into her eyes!"  
"Oh, Ron. That's so-"  
I held up a finger to stop her. I had just realized a thing. I didn't love Lavender.  
"I love Hermione" I whispered, and smiled.  
"I love Hermione!" I unlocked the bathroom door, and raced down the stairs, and stopped in the middle of the common room. Everybody was looking at me.  
"I loooooooooveeeeee Heeeeeeermioooooooneeee Graaaangggggeeeeer, sooon toooooo beeeeeee Weeeeeeaaaaaasleeeeeey! Lalalala!" I sang, as I started to dance trough the common room. Everybody was in shock, but I didn't care.  
"Yees, I LOOOOOOOOOooooOOOOOooOOOOve Hermione Graaaaangeeeeeer, the booooookwoooooorm, and the liiiiiitlllllleeeee I-knooooooooow-it-aaaaaaaaaaal! I loooooove heeeeeer!"  
Everybody started to laugh, and Harry, Dean and Neville started to sing.  
"He loves Hermione, finally he understood! Ronald and Hermione, sitting in a tree. They're K-I-S-S-I-N-G, and Ronald loooooves it!" I laughed so hard, and sang my song again, and again, and again….

-.-

**  
so, what'cha think? R&R! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. Hermione's P.O.V**.

I raced out of the common room. _God, I can't believe he just called me a know-it-all. _I saw a door, and opened it. I ran into the room, and saw it. The Erised mirror. _I thought they had moved it!_ I sat down in front of it, curios as I am, and saw…-  
"So this is where you're hiding, is it?" I turned around, and saw Seamus walking up to me, and he sat down next to me.  
"Go away Seamus, I'm not in the mood right now…" I said, closing my eyes.  
"Yeah, kind of figured that out all ready." He smiled at me, and I rolled my eyes.  
"Hermione, I know that the things he said might seem bad, but you should know, he didn't mean it like that."  
"Oh, so you mean that be called a-know-it-all from your best friend, is positive?" I said, _God I love sarcasm_. I thought.  
"Hahaha, no, you're missing the point here, my dearest Hermione. I live with him, right?"  
"Right…" I said, looking at him.  
"And I'm a dude."  
"Yes, you're a dude."  
"So, you don't think that I might know what he was going to say?"

-FLASHBACK-

"Griffindor tower, boys 6th years bedroom, 4 boys woke up. But one boy was already up,  
"Guys, I need help!" Ron screamed from the bathroom, and the rest of us ran in there.  
"Should I have the black shirt, or the white?" He said seriously, and held up two shirts in front of the mirror.  
"Are you kidding me, Ron?" I screamed, and Dean said,  
"The black one, definitive." Me, Harry and Neville looked at him,  
"Oh! You think?" Ron sighed happily, "I thought so too, it looks good to my hair…"  
"Yes it does." Dean looked at us, and nodded to the door, miming "I'll take care of this."  
"Wow, did you see that?" Neville said, sitting down at Harry's bed.  
"No, Neville, I was looking at the ceiling all the time. Of course we saw it!" I said, while Harry laughed.  
"What's so funny, Mr. Potter?" I asked him,  
"Haha, you don't remember what day it is today?" He said, pointing at the calendar. It read, "_**TODAY IS THE DAY I'M GOING TO TELL HERMIONE HOW I FEEL!**_" all over it with Ron's handwriting.  
I laughed, "Gosh, How could I forget?", while Neville said, "Well, it's about time, right?"  
Dean came out of the bathroom, shouting, "You look great Ron!" And then turned to us, and chuckled.  
"God, he is so nervous… I don't think he got any sleep at all this night…" He sat down next to me, and looked up at Harry, who was laughing so hard by now, since you could hear Ron sing, "I love Hermione… I loooooove Hermione!" from the bathroom.  
"Harry, please calm down, you weren't much better when you was going to ask Cho out in 5th year…" He laughed, and a big pillow fight was on, in the Griffindor tower, boys 6th years bedroom."

-END OF FLASHBACK-

I stared at Seamus as he finished the story.  
"He loves me?"  
"Well, yes, of course! Didn't you listen to the story at all?" He said, chuckling a bit, and added,  
"Hermione, he's a man. This is what we do! We pretend to be in love with someone else, just to make the girl we really love jealous."  
"But, Seamus, You aren't."  
"Aren't what?" Seamus said, looking confused at me.  
"You don't pretend to love someone else, you just totally ignore Parvati!"  
"What? I do not ignore her, I'm her friend!"  
"Yeah, and remember, she's up all alone in the common room, with Dean, and Ron, and oh the so popular Harry…"  
"I-I have to go. But, remember Hermione, he loves you." And with that, he stood up and left me all alone again.  
I looked back at the Erised mirror, and then stood up, and walked out of the room, leaving Ron, me, and 2 redheaded kids in the mirror, waving their goodbyes to me.

-.-


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. ****Seamus P.O.V.**

As I walked in thru the portrait hole, I was shocked by the sight of Ron, who was running around in the common room, singing something like: "I loooooove Heeeeeeermioooooooneeee!" I looked around and saw Dean, Harry and Neville singing along, but "Heeee loooooves Heeeeeeermioooooooneeee!". I just couldn't help my self, I started to laugh, and hoped that Hermione would come soon.  
"How did it go?" Parvati asked me, as she walked over to me, laughing at Ron.  
"Oh, it went absolutely great! Yours?" I said, smiling at Ron who ran by  
"Well, do you really have to ask?" She smiled and started to sing along with Dean, Harry and Neville, and soon the whole common room (except Ron and Hermione) sang: "Heeee loooooves Heeeeeeermioooooooneeee!" over and over again.  
"Ronald Billius Weasley!"  
Everyone turned their heads to the portrait hole, and saw Hermione stand there, looking absolutely… really happy?  
"What are you doing?" She said, giggling a bit. Wait, Hermione. Giggle. Oh my god…  
"I-I.. Ermh.. I can explain!" Ron stuttered, while his ears were getting redder and redder.  
"Oh, you can explain?" She said smiling at me as I nodded and mimed a "he's going to tell you what I told you".  
"I'm going to continue where I ended it the last time. Ok?"  
"Ok." She said, looking at Ron.  
"Ok. 1, You are a big know-it-all, but. 2, I love you for that. I love the way you are, and I love that you are different from the other girls. I love your very bushy hair, and I love you. I love you. I.Love.You, Hermione Granger." He said, while he was getting redder and redder by every word. Hermione just stood there, and I think that everyone saw how a little smile came up on her lips.  
"Ron.."  
"I'm not finished. I love you Hermione! I love the whole you."  
".."  
"…"  
"Are you done?"  
A very red and nervous Ron Weasley nodded, and Hermione took a step forward.  
"I have a thing to say…"  
"Shoot. It can't be that bad, right?" God, I'm surprised he's able to speak… He really is a one of a kind…  
"I love you to." She simply said, before kissing him on the lips.  
The whole Griffindor common room cheered. Harry ran up to his best friends and hugged them, singing: "Heeee loooooooooveeeeee Hermione!"  
I looked at Parvati, and she smiled back at me,  
"Look at them, finally he understood how she feels." She looked deep in my eyes, and I answered her,  
"Maybe he's not the only one getting his dream girl tonight."

.TheEnd.


End file.
